GC & B: The Possession
by MC Genni
Summary: Count Cadbury finally decides to take revenge on his old foes, GameChap and Bertie. But when he takes his plan to look for a fight too far, one of them snaps, and the Count ends up in the fight of his life. Oneshot. Made for the guys over on the GameChap forums. Rated T for blood, violence, and suspense.


My name is Cadbury. Count Cadbury, as my associates referred to me. I was a wealthy man, living not far off from the Canyon Village; I'd say about an hour away, actually. My rival was a man named GameChap, who looks eerily similar to myself. I'm going to be honest with you... I've done some terrible things. Things that could have easily landed me in a horrible position, like jail or worse. I never thought that I of all people would ever receive consequences for my selfishness and greed; I was overconfident, more so than most other people, and that is precisely what led to my eventual downfall, and the most horrifying event I would ever be so unfortunate to witness.

After GameChap and his compatriot, a man named Bertie, had stopped searching for the monocle, people accused me of hustling them. You see, people were betting that the adventurous chaps would best me in the challenge, and bet their gold against me. When they apparently gave up their search, they'd thought that I had set the whole thing up. The media began to spread lies, accusing me of bribing the two of them to stop searching and give up so that I would receive the gold. There had already been small rumors circulating that I have the ability to see into the future; I don't even know how that one started. All I know is that after the media published said lies, the rumors were seen as "confirmed," and I began receiving threats for lawsuits. No one actually went through with those threats due to there being a lack of competent non-testificate judges, but it was still a worrying and dangerous situation, as the angered, ignorant people had actually attacked me numerous times. The truth of the matter is, and keep in mind that I had explained this multiple times, I had expected the people to bet against _THEM_, not_ ME_. They were goofs...buffoons... afraid of any zombie they saw. Bertie didn't even know how to use TNT back in that time, and when he did manage to figure it out, he was nervous to set it off! They were amateurs; it wasn't my fault they suddenly quit on me. They stopped the challenge when they decided to "take a break" from the quest to partake in a survival island challenge. The mockery and accusations lasted for a few years. People trusted me even less than they had before; which is to say, they didn't trust me at all. I was lucky to have my wealth and my employees who were the only ones who knew the truth. People wouldn't believe them either; they'd say I put them up to it as a sort of damage-control. I wanted to make the two of them pay. I went looking for a fight. But, one might say I went too far...

Three days prior to the incident, I'd received word from my men that they'd be within the area of my home for a mod spotlight in precisely three day. I was unsure of why they had to come out so far; until I found out that Mr. Mayor forbade them from filming near the village that day for some reason. Knowing Bertie, I'd assumed it was a TNT mod or a disaster mod or something of the sort, but damage from those is easily repaired when you have workers to do these things. I wasn't worried. I brought my men together to a meeting and discussed how I would scare my rival into a duel. He tended to avoid conflict with other Minecraftians if he could help it. I wanted to show him who the stronger of us was... to make him pay for the ridicule he caused me... and most of all, prove to everyone that I'm not some coward hiding behind my employees to avoid conflict. I wanted to show everyone that I could fight my own battles (though I prefer not to involve myself in such barbaric events.); but when I took the plan to scare my rival too far, it seemed like he snapped... He became more powerful than I could even imagine...

My plan, in hindsight, was extremely flawed. At the time I could only think of how angry and confident I was. I didn't take the time to consider my actions; something I usually do, and should have done that day. I couldn't focus. I ordered my men to capture one of them (preferably the TNT-obsessed lunatic) to coax the other into a fight. I don't really understand how or why I thought that it was a good plan at the time... really, I don't. I think I was replacing common sense with rage and anxiousness at the time.

The next two days were spent planning how to go about how to catch the two of them off guard. According to my sources, it'd been a while since GameChap had last mentioned me, and I assumed he'd forgotten about me due to my extreme decrease in popularity. He also had never actually been to my home, but he apparently knew about it. Had he known that the vast woods he'd chosen for his little videogram contained my home in the clearing, he probably would have kept his distance, lest he be arrested for trespassing. This gave my men the upper hand. On the third day, I had instructed some of my most elite guards to hide in the tops of the trees and wait for them to pass by. I could hardly contain my restlessness; by that time, I was itching for a fight. The team of about 5 guards awaited them in the trees for about three hours. I began to think they weren't going to show, especially since the Minecraftian Sun was beginning to set and dark clouds rolled in. The clouds gave the woods an eerie feeling of doom, and a sense of darkness. The wind started to pick up and I saw some lightning bolts shoot towards the ground in the distance. Not long after this I picked up the scent of smoke. It was almost like... a warning. I, refusing to believe that this was any more than a simple storm that had caught a tree or two on fire in the far off plains, ignored them. It was not long after that event that the chaps arrived in the woods, a few minutes away from where my men were waiting. They were sneaking along and occasionally hiding behind trees; they both had camcorders out. I got a little nervous; I thought that they'd been sneaking along because they DID know that I was around. I borrowed one of my guard's binoculars to see if I could tell what they were doing from my home; when I looked through, though it was still a bit hard to see, I thought I saw them trembling a bit. They were afraid of something; but what? Perhaps a new creature which spawns in the woods? I didn't know.

"Shall we cease the plan or continue?" One of my guards asked me. I ordered them to go ahead with it. The guard signaled to those up high in the tree tops, and they armed themselves with their pistols. I watched with the binoculars as they dropped down in front of the two men, just inches away from their faces. Bertie dropped his camcorder in surprise when a guard grabbed him by the neck. I could hardly hear their conversation, but it was clear enough to figure out.

"You two." another guard began in a threatening voice, "Both of you are trespassing on a Mr. Count Cadbury's land. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

Bertie looked nervously over at his companion, then back at the guard. "Can you at least put me down...? You're squeezing my bally neck, you buffoon!"

"Bertie, now isn't really the time for name-calling, wouldn't you agree...?" GameChap replied to his friend. "You really must think before you speak, old chap..."

"Er... I suppose..."

"You can't arrest us, I say!" GameChap shouted in anger. "We're here on business! We were unaware that this was his territory, we have something very important to do!"

Yet another guard came forward, glaring at GameChap to intimidate him. "So you're that rival, huh? He's been waiting to see you..." he said in a dark, menacing voice as the guard with a hold on Bertie's throat dropped him on the ground. I watched from afar as my rival went pale. I, however, was also uneasy. Something was amiss. I dismissed this feeling as nothing but a result from my sheer excitement for the battle that would soon commence.

The guards weren't supposed to arrest them both. They'd disobeyed my direct orders, but I couldn't exactly stop them now. I decided to let it slide... for now. As the group approached the mansion, time seemed to slow. I began to take notice of the odd happenings around me now that the moment of battle was almost upon me. The guards that had arrested the duo seemed different from the others. Their eyes were a dull grey; most of the guards eyes were normal colors, such as brown or blue. Never had I seen anyone with dull eyes. They were dark and gloomy, and a little hunched over. My rival's voice knocked me out of those thoughts.

"Cadbury, please! Tell them to let us go, we have something important to film! We'll leave as soon as we're done, but this is urgent!"

I ignored this plea. I was determined to get what I'd planned for.

"You've no right to be on my land. You are no friend of mine." I replied with little emotion. "You are aware that an act of trespassing here will result in punishment."

"But Cadbury, you don't understand! We had to come through this way-" he reasoned before I cut him off.

"You could have easily gone around. Now, no more excuses. I'll not stand for such disregard to the law. Seeing as the Sun is almost gone now, and the rain coming in quickly, I estimate that the police will not be able to make it within due time without difficulty... How unfortunate; or it would be, if I didn't have my own solution..." I said as I turned my back to him.

"Your own solution...?"

I smiled as he went even more pale. He was terrified. Just as planned. I stopped smiling and turned to once again face him. I noticed that his companion was reaching for his flint and steel. Luckily I was prepared.

"Indeed..." I said, laughing to myself, "Guards, grab the pyromaniac."

Before either of them could respond or react, two guards had Bertie by his arms. They snatched his flint and steel and stashed it in a backpack.

"Let me go you buffoons!" he shouted.

"Cadbury, what the blazes are you doing?! Surely this cannot be legal!" my foe shouted at me, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Did you not see? Your friend was reaching for his weapon, surely planning to set the lawn ablaze. I merely practiced self-defense in having his weapon taken away."

"Balderdash, you were planning that even before he reached for his flint and steel, you cad! In any case, he no longer has his weapon, so let him go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. What would happen if he were to pull out another flint and steel, or a block of TNT?" I snapped my fingers, and at that the guards twisted Bertie's arms behind his back, and he winced.

"Agh! Let go, I have no more weapons! The flint and steel were the only things I brought! The only other thing I have is my Glistering Melon!" the man shouted.

"Stop! You don't know what you're putting at risk! Don't you understand?! The wind, the smokey aroma in the air; a totem was lit not far from here, we were sent to disarm it! HE could be anywhere right now, and HE could strike at any time! HE's more powerful than HE's ever been! We even saw a bally glowstone E on the way up here!" GameChap exclaimed, even angrier than before. I could tell he was fighting the urge to attack me.

"I do not believe in the supernatural, GameChap. I am not some fool that you can trick into cooperating with you."

"But I'm not-"

"Enough." I snapped my fingers a second time. I meant only for the guards to tighten their grip, but for a moment, they hesitated. I glanced at them, and out of the corner of my eye I saw them look at each other, devious smiles on both of their faces. For a moment, I could have sworn that their eyes flickered to white... Suddenly, without warning, the guard to the lunatic's right took out a dagger and stabbed him in his side and stomach. The two of them let go, and he fell to his knees, clutching his wounds which coated the ground around him in blood.

I couldn't believe what I'd just witnessed; they knew perfectly well that I did not want to kill or hurt anyone severely. Before I could question the guards for their deliberate disobedience, GameChap ran to his friend and knelt beside him.

"Bertie! Are you okay?! Speak to me, man!"

I turned to the guards, a look of disgust on my face. "Why in the name of Notch did you _STAB_ him?! You know very well that I wanted a _fight_, not a _bloody murder scene,_ you incompetent fools!" I whispered angrily to them. "I demand an answer, _NOW._"

The two of them again smiled to each other.

"I think you'll find out soon why we did this." They both said in unison. Their eyes turned white and the two of them disappeared.

I'd been double-crossed.

"Bertie! Come on, say something!" GameChap shouted, shaking his friend. The remaining guards, in shock of what all had happened in just a few seconds, stayed back, awaiting orders that I couldn't give. The wounded man lay on the ground, It began to rain.

For a moment, no one dared to move. My rival's head dropped to look at the ground... The rain was coming down hard now. My men didn't know what to do, and just stood back glancing at me nervously, like they knew what was about to happen but they were too afraid to speak.

I lost my mind. A sudden wave of fear washed over me, and I didn't know why. I ran into the woods as quickly as I could. I put my arm in front of my face to try to see where I was going, but it didn't help much. It was dark out now, except for the occasional bolts of lightning that exploded in the sky like bombs. I didn't know where I was going, but I just felt the urge to get out of there as soon as possible; I felt uneasy and unsafe. I soon figured out why.

As I ran in almost a straight line, I looked back once or twice. I didn't know what to think of it, but I'd seen one white, pupil-less pair of eyes watching me no matter where I turned. When I turned back around to see where I was going, I ran into something. I shook my head and lifted my head to see what I'd collided with; and there, towering over me with emotionless eyes and his golden sword drawn, his hand tightly gripping its hilt, was my rival.

I couldn't move or speak; I was frozen with fear and shock at what I was looking at. Finally, after a minute, he spoke to me.

"So, Cadbury... Did you enjoy yourself back there...? Was this long-awaited fight you wanted from me worth injuring an innocent man?" He snarled to me. His voice was altered now, and sounded like a mix of his usual voice and the screams of a Ghast. He was levitating a few inches off the ground, an angry look on his face, only seen by the light of his eyes. All I could do was stare at him.

"Alright, he's not exactly 'innocent,' but he's _my_ friend." He said. He put his sword back into its sheath and grabbed me by my shirt, and hoisted me off the ground to see me face-to-face. "And no one hurts _my _friends." he growled at me. He slammed me into a tall tree so hard that the bark on its surface cracked. I got my breath back after a second or two and scrambled for my pistol, but I couldn't find it; it wasn't in its holster.

"Looking for this...?" I heard the man snarl. "A man with a gun vs. a man with a sword? Long-range against short-range? Seems a bit... unfair, don't you think?" He laughed. He took one look at the pistol and it was gone with a flash of light.

I knew there was no chance of running away while he was like this. I needed to reason with him.

"I didn't know those guards would do that to him! I meant only for the two of them to tighten their grips, not stab him! Yes, it's true I was picking a fight with you, but I didn't want to end up with a case of attempted murder!"

"Right... I don't believe a word that comes out of your bally mouth, fiendish conniving cad. No one does. You're not trustworthy; you never have been."

"But I speak the truth! I had no intentions of permanently injuring or-"

"SHUT UP!"

Odd as it was, he didn't seem to be completely under HIS influence; just partly. He still spoke like himself for the most part, and acted a bit like him as well; just a bit more stubborn and unwilling to reason. I can't say that I blame him though; I had tried to force him into a fight, after all. It's quite unsurprising that he was so angry with me... I realized that I had no choice but to fight him now, or run away; either way, I knew I'd get what I've always had coming to me.

Just then he let out a deafening scream like a Ghast who'd just shot a fireball, and he leaped twenty feet into the hair and just... levitated there. His eyes were even brighter now, and it sort of irritated my eyes to look up at him.

"You have ten seconds to make a move. Fight or run, Cadbury..." the fiend mocked, "Fight or run..."

I had no choice but to run. I wasn't expecting such a large conflict, so the only weapon I'd had with me was the pistol that he'd disintegrated. I quickly looked around for the thickest part of the forest, and when I found it, I darted into it. I tried to be stealthy as I ran by ducking behind trees as I ran along, but ten seconds isn't exactly ideal for trying to hide from someone; especially someone who didn't even need a flashlight to see in the dark, and could fly.

**"TIME'S UP, CADBURY!"**

Out of all the things I'd seen and heard from him that night, that was the worst. His voice was hardly recognizable now, and he seemed to glitch as if he were in a video game of some sort; his clothes, his face, everything about him was changing. He was starting to look and sound more like HIM. He seemed to be fighting it, but HE was using the poor man's emotions against him. Soon, he spotted me. I knew because I could see the light shining on the ground from his emotionless eyes. He dived down out of the air with his sword drawn and slashed me in the stomach, arm, and leg. He was fast as lightning, and every few seconds there was a new gash somewhere on me. Beaten and bloodied, I fell to the ground. I couldn't believe how quickly he'd bested me. Blood stained my clothes and the ground I lay on, and I could feel it flowing from my mouth as well.

**"You're not fast enough or clever enough to best me now, Cadbury! You're a monster! You deserve punishment!"**

I looked up to face him. He was high in the air again, dark aura surrounding him, and forming large black flames in his hands.

**"Now..." my opponent said grimly, "DIE, I SAY!"**

There was no way I would win. I was a goner.

Or so I thought.

* * *

"Hey, HeroChap!" rang a familiar voice from a distance. My foe turned to see who had called to him, and several potions of weakness struck him in the head. He plummeted out of the sky in surprise.

"Erg...Wha- What?! Who...?!"

Suddenly, Bertie and two guards ran through the trees and stood in front of me, bandages around where the imposter guards had stabbed him. One of my guards was helping him stand while the other carried his bag. The chap had a book in his hand.

"Bertie?!" I exclaimed. "But... but you-"

"Died?" he said without looking at me. "It'll take more than a few lousy stabs to kill a bally pyromaniac like me, Count. Now, cover your eyes, quickly!"

"You!" the possessed man shouted in anger, his voice trembling from the potions of weakness keeping his power in check. "How- that book... Where did you get that?!"

"Like I'd tell you, sniveling cad! Time to make you pay!"

"No! Put that book down!"

"I said cover your eyes, all of you!"

I did as Bertie instructed, and I heard him open the book and hurriedly flip through the pages.

**"Minecraftia no akuma, Notchi no sonzai no nayami no tane, Anata wa kyaputibu hoji-tai no seigyo o hōki, Soshite watashitachi ni jibun jishin o akiraka ni!"** Bertie shouted. I'm not sure what it meant, but it must have been a spell or cure to a curse or something, because I heard the possessed chap scream, and then I could swear I saw the fading of a bright light when I opened my eyes again.

There in front of us lay an unconscious GameChap, and the ghostly form of Herobrine looming over us in shock.

"But... how did you manage to..."

"We have our ways, you monster... Don't plan on staying around for too long..."

"What- what did you do?!"

One of my guards spoke up. "He sent a few of our troop to get of the totem your shadows built to summon you here! You'll be back in the Nether in no time!"

"NO! Do you realize how much time and power I put into just those few minions?! You've cost me my freedom!"

"You would have used your freedom to take away everyone else's." Bertie said. He stepped forward and slammed the book shut. "It was either yours, or the world's."

A loud thunderous roar filled the air. A lightning bolt had struck somewhere. A big one.

"I do believe that those guards have found and destroyed your totem. Enjoy your imprisonment." Bertie said angrily.

"NO!" was the last thing Herobrine was able to say before he disappeared and the rain cleared.

* * *

We all walked back in silence. No one even looked at each other. A guard was helping me walk back, while GameChap, who was still under the potions' effects but could still manage to walk, helped Bertie. For the first time I looked back on what I'd done and regretted wanting revenge. I regretted starting a fight. I regretted blaming them for my problems instead of facing them. But most of all, I regretted being so mean to them for so long. I decided to speak up once we got back to my property.

"Um... about...what I did... I, uh... I apologize. Sincerely, I do... If I hadn't tried to go looking for a fight, Herobrine wouldn't have used me for his plans..." I said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry about it. He probably would have figured out some other way to get to us. He knew we were coming after the totem. That's what we were trying to explain to you." GameChap explained.

"But..."

"Cadbury, we know you're angry."

"You do?"

"Of course we do. We've known for years. We tried to tell you but anytime we even tried to get a hold of you to say we tried to explain everything to the public you ignored us."

"Of course... I told my men to block any communication with you two off..."

"Understandable. We would have explained it sooner, but my house is so far from everyone else that word of the threats didn't reach us until a month after they'd begun. And when we did explain, they didn't believe us. Which explains why the ridicule lasted for so long. People were angry with us for a while too."

"Oh..."

Minutes passed and no one spoke. Soon it became so awkward that the chaps decided to excuse themselves to go back and tell the villagers of their success. I felt horrible...

"Before you leave, I can't thank you two enough. Especially you, Bertie. I know you only came to save him at the last minute, but if you hadn't... I wouldn't be alive."

"No thanks are necessary; we do this all the time. Usually just for the Canyon Village, though... not the world. We'll see you later, Cadbury. And please, don't hold this against us or yourself. Herobrine is an evil, horrible entity. He might have been the one keeping you from using common sense." GameChap replied.

"I doubt it, but I suppose I'll take your word for it... Thank you."

"No problem, I say."

They turned to walk home, but Bertie stopped for a second and turned to face me.

"Oh, and by the way... We won't tell them how you almost killed us. We will tell them though how a few of your men helped us stop HIM." Bertie said with a smirk on his face. "Who knows? It might just help out that bally reputation of yours somehow. We'll just tell them that our wounds were from HIM. Which, technically, they were."

The three of us laughed for a moment, and said our goodbyes. Sure, we weren't exactly on the greatest of terms yet, but maybe we were well on our way to getting along...

One thing is for sure though; those two aren't the bad guys I made myself believe they were. They were indeed the gentlemen they've been known to be. And that was something I planned on keeping in mind.

* * *

_Author's Notes: HOLY SHIZ BRO I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SOMETHING THAT DARK IN AGES. In fact, I haven't written ANYTHING in ages... I think I've gotten better. I'm still not the best, but I'm definitely improving. And Count Cadbury will always be one of my favorite villains; hopefully if people start to take notice of him he'll appear again some day. What a long oneshot this was... hope you all enjoyed. I wrote this for some art I posted on the GameChap forums. I hope you guys like it. Even though it might make you all question my mental state. Heehee~._


End file.
